Sakura Takeda
Personality Sakura is a girl that is considered too kind for her own good. People take advantage of her and even bullies her. She is very nice but is much of a scaredy cat which unlike her siblings, make her lose her poise. Society considers her as an outcast because of her passion for cosplaying. She is also very touchy with her appearance. History Eiji Takeda was from one of the most famous samurai clans and was also popular by his own skills. He was also an attractive man and had people fall in love for him and even the goddess, Konohanasakuya-hime. One day, Konohanasakuya decided to reveal herself to Eiji. Eiji fell for her at first sight with such a beauty like hers. With immediate honesty, the goddess has told him about her being a goddess and that she had to leave soon. On the day of her departure, Eiji and the goddess did it. Eiji asked that if ever she bore a child that she would at least give it to him as a memory of her. The goddess told her that he had to bring the child to Camp Izanagi when the time is right and left her a necklace with a pendant. Sakura was brought to Eiji and he raised her well and even trained her. He told her about her identity when she turned eight. On her thirteenth birthday, an oni appeared after her party. She was cornered there but suddenly her pendant shone brightly and the oni was stunned and left them there. Eiji thought that it was the right time for her to go to Camp Izanagi and so, they did. Powers Offensive #Children of Konohanasakuya are able to conjure a weapon made of cherry blossom petals. But they can only summon one weapon at a time and it musn't be bigger than the user. #Children of Konohanasakuya are able to conjure cherry blossom petals that can slice through enemy armor and injure them. Defensive #Children of Konohanasakuya are able to turn themselves into cherry blossoms for a short period of time, making weapons and attacks pass through them. Prolong use drains the child greatly. #Children of Konohanasakuya are able to summon a small raid of cherry blossom petals that obscure the enemies' sight and slow them down. Passive #Children of Konohanasakuya are stronger during spring but weaker during winter. #Children of Konohanasakuya are moderately resistant to fire and poison. Supplementary #Children of Konohanasakuya are able to cherry blossom travel. But the longer the distance, the more it drains them. #Children of Konohanasakuya are able to turn inanimate objects into cherry blossoms from short to moderate periods of time. Counselor Only #The counselor is able to conjure a small storm of cherry blossom petals that explode upon command of the user. This causes severe draining, landscape changes and may even injure the user's team. Traits #Children of Konohanasakuya have blooming, traditional and simple personalities. They are mostly kind, humble, chaste and delicate. Gallery Myrtlesakura.jpg|Sakura as Sakura (Naruto) MagatamaNecklace.jpg|Magatama necklace. Category:Head Counsellors Category:Japanese Category:Birth Year Unknown Category:Female Category:Demigods Category:Specific Time of Birth Unknown